Wrath of the Valkyrie
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: Artemisia is a great valkyrie who had her family ripped from her arms. After years of hunts down orcs, Artemisia's vikings take a long needed break in Laketown, where she meets Bard the bowman and his family. Story takes place before, during, and after the book/movie. Bard/Oc.


Wrath of the Valkyrie

Prologue

(Takes place before during and after the Hobbit book and movie)

Name - Artemisia Leacard

Appearance - Light Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Light scars across her body from battles (Portrayed by Katheryn Winnick)

Valkyrie/Warrior, Leader of the viking clan, Earl Leacard

History - Artemisia was married to the Earl of their clan they had two children but 7 years ago he and her children were murdered by a pack of orcs. Currently a group of warriors are hunting down Orcs to get revenge for the lost even though it has been seven years which leads the group to Lake town for rest.

Norse Translation

pegja - be silent

Standa ofan - stand down

The boats pushed softly across the river as we neared the opening for the lake. "Watch for rocks when we move through these waters!" Ivaar called out as I stood on the front of the boat holding onto the rope to keep me from falling overboard.

"We're getting close to the town, once we reach it everyone shut their mouths and I will get us in," I spoke turning to face the men and women seated in the ship. I looked over the 14 men and women before me as I took a deep breath. We were all that was left, many perished while us warriors were away and now all that we can do is avenge the husbands, wives, and children lost to the orcs.

"I hope they have plenty of ale," Balor laughed as I wrapped my fur cloak around my neck. The gates came closer through the fog until we pulled softly into the dock and an old man smiled at me softly.

"Good day young Miss, what brings you the Laketown?" The gate keeper asked.

"Good morn, I brought what is left of my people to rest after fighting many battles," I replied as a dark haired man who reeked of a traitor.

"Who are you and why do you require entrance, our town does not have time for the homeless," the man yelled as I stared at him my expression not changing.

"How dare you talk to our Earl in such a way, do you not know this is Artemisia Leacard the great shield madden of our clan and she is our Earl, our leader!" Ivaar yelled his hand reaching for his sword.

"Ivaar pagja!" I yelled shutting him up quickly.

"I am sorry my lady I wasn't aware of your high standing, I will take you to the Master quickly. Open the gates!" The man yelled allowing us to push our boat into the docks. We tied the boats off as the curious citizens stepped out of their homes seeing the large ship pull into their town.

"What is going on out here," I heard a large man dressed in expensive clothing say as he pushed through the crowd.

"We have a great visitor Master. This is Earl Leacard with the viking clan," The slimy man said as I stepped out of the boat my cloak flowing behind me as my warriors followed behind me.

"Earl Leacard, I didn't know you would be here, I would have dressed nicer," the master laughed as I looked around the crowd three children, a boy and two girls, catching my eye, I smiled at them and the youngest smiled in return raising her hand and waving at me.

"We have been fighting for long time and we need rest before continuing," My accent thick as I stumble to ring the correct words to say.

"Well, we will be happy to house such people of great legends," the master smiled nervously as he watched my men and women hold their weapons in hand.

"Standa ofan," I ordered the warriors who holstered their weapons.

"Alfred, place each of these fine warriors in a home so they can rest comfortably," the master said before leaving the crowd.

"Bard!" Alfred called out causing a man with brown hair and worn clothes to step out followed by the three children from earlier.

"What is it now Alfred," Bard sighed as her looked at me.

"You are being ordered to house Lady Leacard, leader of the vikings who have taken up in our town to recuperate," Alfred smirked.

"And what if these people steal and kill?" Bard asked as I stepped forward followed by two of my shield maidens.

"You are right to not trust quickly young lord but I mean no harm to come the the people of the town of the lake," I spoke gently standing in front of Bard and his family.

"Da, she is pretty," the youngest spoke from behind her father's legs. I smiled bending down to her level.

"And who are you young maiden?" I asked holding my hand out to the girl.

"I'm Tilda, that is Sigrid and Bain," Tilda said pointing to herself then to her sister and brother.

"Nice to meet you young princess, for I am Artemisia Leacard, protector, warrior, valkyrie of this world," I introduced standing up and bowing to the family.

"You don't look like a warrior wearing a dress. Where is your sword and shield?" Bain asked causing Bard to quiet his son.

"It is fine Lord Bard, for in the company of people I can trust I need not hold my whiled and sword, but if you would like a chance to duel we can," I smiled as Bain's dace lit up. "Thank you for allowing me to be in your company Lord Bard. It i appreciated greatly and you will be thanked properly," I smiled at the family before releasing my two guards.

"My home is not something spectacular, Lady Leacard, but I will offer you what I can. I can place an extra bed in Tilda's room, but that is all I can provide. We don't have much food or other goods we mostly eat bread or porridge," Bard explained leading me through the town to his house.

"I will make us meals then, children should not go hungry in a town of corruption and I would love to share a room with young Tilda, I do not mind at all Bard and please call me Artemisia. No need to be formal when I am the guest in your home," I explained.

"As you say you are a guest, I will cook the food," Sigrid said her voice soft.

"Are you the lady of the house Sigrid?" I asked noticing there was a lack of a mother in their family.

"Yes Lady Leacard, Mother passed a few days after Tilda's birth," Sigrid explained before the group quieted.

"I will help you cook, and teach you many new dishes, just bring me to the market and I will buy plenty of foods for us to cook," I smiled touching her shoulder gently.

"You really don't need to-," Sigrid started but I held up my hand causing her to stop.

"Please, let me. I haven't cooked a proper meal for a family in a long time. You see I have been traveling with the last of my kind for the past four years. We have been hunting orc after orc to avenge the deaths of our families," I explained to them.

"Did you have a family to avenge," Tilda asked grabbing my head causing me to look down at her.

"I did. I had a husband and a son, he was 4 years old and very strong. He was a fighter like his father and mother," I smiled remembering my son.

"What was his name?" Bain asked as we reached their house.

"His name was Ivaar after his uncle. His father, my husband, was the Earl but after his death it was appointed to me where the survivors quickly took to our boats for revenge," I sighed before stepping into the small home.

"I want to be a shield maiden like you!" Tilda smiled running around the house.

"It isn't that glorious. My people have alway had to fight to survive, it is better here knowing you are safe and do not have to kill to live," I explained to Tilda who lead me to the kitchen.

"I would just enjoy fighting and being better than boys," Tilda smiled as Bain rolled his eyes.

"It is fun fighting along side men as their equals. My brother Ivaar and I are evenly matched on the battle field," I explained looking at Bard.

"Da, is amazing with a bow," Tilda explained pulling Bard over to me.

"I was never one to use a bow, mostly shield and sword. Ivaar and my husband Rager both used bow from time to time. I wasn't very good at it," I admitted laughing at the memories.

"Maybe Da can teach you! He goes out on the barge and takes his bow with him maybe he can take you as well," Tilda said excitedly.

"It would be fun, but I wouldn't want to intrude," I smiled as Bard poured two glasses of water handing me one of them.

"I wouldn't mind taking you with me. Extra help is alway good to have," Bard said sipping his water. I smiled staring at the quiet man before Tilda pulled me into the room we would be sharing.


End file.
